


Coming in from the Cold: Monday: Renovations

by Ysabetwordsmith



Series: Love Is For Children [44]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #coulsonlives, Anxiety, Arguments, Artificial Intelligence, Asexuality, Avengers Family, Flashbacks, Food, Friendship, Gen, Hugging, Intellectual Foreplay, Intimacy, No Sex, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Past Torture, Renovations, Secrets, Team as Family, Teamwork, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith
Summary: Tony widens the doorway between the common room and the kitchen, so Hulk can fit through it more comfortably.  The Avengers talk over what happened between Hulk and Bucky.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Jarvis (Iron Man movies), James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, Phil Coulson & Avengers Team
Series: Love Is For Children [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/42722
Comments: 268
Kudos: 186





	1. Fixing the Doorways

**Author's Note:**

> This story belongs to the series [_Love Is For Children_](http://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/9744636.html).
> 
> A note on feedback: While it's not necessary to comment on every post I make, remember that I don't know who reads/likes things if nobody says anything. Particularly on long stories, I've discovered that I get antsy if there's nothing but crickets chirping for several posts. So it helps to give me feedback at least once, even if it's just "I like this" or "This one doesn't grab me." First and last episodes are ideal if you rarely feel inspired to comment in the middle.
> 
> I also have a list of [favorite photogenic scenes](https://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/9313791.html) from the whole series for fanartists to consider, partly compiled from audience requests.

The morning after Hulk emerged to rescue Bucky, Phil ambled into the common room only to hear a horrific noise. "JARVIS, what is going on in here?" he demanded.

"Sir is undertaking necessary renovations," said JARVIS.

By then, Phil had gotten far enough to see the situation for himself. Tony was taking a sledgehammer to the doors between the common kitchen and the living room. He swung the 20-pound sledge as easily as a 2-pound claw hammer. It smashed through the drywall and the sturdier infrastructure panels for durability and sound absorption, leaving only the steel framework. Phil was rather intrigued to see the insides of the Tower in person, after having perused the blueprints in the past.

Tony wore only a white tank top, a ratty pair of jeans, work boots, and a thick layer of plaster dust. Phil had noticed that Tony tended to dress down with people he trusted, and dress up in public. Like Phil, Tony used the fancy clothes as a kind of armor. It worked for both of them.

"May I ask what you're doing?" Phil said loudly.

Tony rested the sledgehammer lightly on his shoulder and said, "I'm fixing the doorways so that Hulk can navigate through the team space as comfortably as everyone else. Making them only standard size was a definite design error."

"How long do you estimate the renovation to take?" Phil asked.

"Another half hour or so to complete the demolition and clear the debris out of the way," Tony said. "The rest of the day to rebuild a new door. Sorry the kitchen's out of commission."

Phil looked around at the mess. Tony had tarped the appliances, but the floors and walls were still coated in whitish dust. "No problem," he said. "We can eat separately, visit the cafeteria, or call for delivery -- we've got options."

"Options for what?" Bucky said as he walked in, then stared at Tony standing in a hole in the wall. "What the fuck?

"I'm expanding the doorway so Hulk can move between the kitchen and the common room without having to scrunch," Tony explained.

"Can I help?" Bucky said wistfully. "I used to get construction gigs once in a while, back in the day. Good work, good pay."

"Sure, grab some wall and give me a hand," said Tony. "We're opening up from here to there." He pointed at the thick red lines waxed on the wall. "Just get it within a few inches of those marks and I'll trim the edges with a saw."

Bucky peeled off his skin glove and started tearing loose pieces of wall. Tony unlimbered his sledgehammer and swung it with a loud crunch. It made an impressive hole in the wall. Bucky simply punched through with his fist, then grabbed and edge and yanked out large chunks.

"You're good at this," Tony said.

"Yeah, try to keep up," Bucky said with a cocky grin.

"That's easy for you to say. You have a shiny metal arm and I don't," Tony said. Then he brightened. "Oh wait! I _do_ have a shiny metal arm. I have a shiny metal everything! Be right back." Tony scampered away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bucky asked Phil.

"No, I don't think so," Phil said. "You just inspired him to switch tools."

"Okay," Bucky said. He went back to work, but instead of large-scale demolition, he focused on the left side. Keeping an eye on the guideline, he chipped off pieces of wall to make a fairly even edge about three inches from the red mark. That would make it easy for Tony to trim later.

Soon Iron Man arrived. For a moment, Phil worried that he might resort to indoor explosions. Instead, Iron Man used both hands to punch and pry big pieces from the right side of the door. Phil stood well out of their way, watching them work.

Then Bruce showed up, baffled by the mess. "Why is ... what ... _why?"_

"Yesterday, Hulk had a hard time getting through the doorway because I made it too small," Iron Man explained. "I'm making it bigger so that won't happen again."

"I'm helping," Bucky said, waving his metal arm. "I used to work construction occasionally. It feels great to wreck stuff for a good reason."

Bruce reached forward with his left hand, hesitated, reached again, then backed away. "The, uh, the Other Guy wants to help," Bruce said, then corrected himself, "wants to know _if_ he can help." 

Bucky grinned at him. "I think that would be really swell. Tony? It's your house." 

"It's all of our house. Tower. Whatever," Iron Man said, waving a gauntleted hand. "Come on out, Big Guy, you can give us a hand with the remodeling. It'll be easier building to fit if you're here anyway." 

"Okay," Bruce said. "I'll go change in --"

"-- the living room," Iron Man said, "don't trap him in the bathroom or anywhere, because I haven't had time to measure all the doors yet." 

So Bruce went to change in the living room. Phil politely stepped into the kitchen, engaging Iron Man and Bucky in a progress report, to give him some privacy. The left side of the widened door was ready for trimming, while the right side still needed more demolition, and they had barely started on the top.

Hulk crept over to join them. "Hulk help?" he said wistfully.

"Yeah, Big Guy, we could sure use a hand here," Iron Man said. "Would you help us with measurements first? JARVIS can run scans to make sure everything fits.

"Hulk help," he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene with Hulk helping Bucky is in "Coming in from the Cold: Sunday: Thanks for Taking Care of Me, Tiny" [Part 7](https://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/12481298.html).
> 
> Follow the steps to [enlarge an interior doorway](https://homeguides.sfgate.com/make-interior-doorway-bigger-33487.html). The process is a bit more complicated in Avengers Tower due to the extra layers in the wall for privacy and safety, but they have a world-class engineer, so it's no problem.
> 
> [Construction sledgehammers](https://www.chicagotribune.com/consumer-reviews/sns-bestreviews-tools-the-best-sledgehammer-20190806-story.html) range from 2-20 pounds. [Fitness sledgehammers](https://www.ironcompany.com/steel-sledge-hammers-cross-training) range from 10-30 pounds. As a blacksmith and a superhero, Tony feels perfectly comfortable swinging a 20-pound sledge. That much weight would not be necessary for demolishing only drywall, but the protective layers are much tougher.


	2. Helpful Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk helps Tony and Bucky with demolition. Bucky suggests that the practice could be useful for search-and-rescue work.

"Okay, just stand by the doorway, like you naturally would," said Iron Man, and Hulk did.

"Scanning," JARVIS warned, and then lines of light crawled over Hulk and the wall. "Scan complete. I --"

"Wait," said Phil. "Hulk, can you stand up straight? I know Iron Man asked for your natural posture, but I don't think that's giving us the best measurement."

Hulk gave a querulous rumble. "Hulk too big," he said.

"Yeah, no, that's what we're trying to fix," said Iron Man. "You're not too big, the door's just too small."

"Can you touch the ceiling?" Bucky said, stretching his arms over his head. "I'm too short. Standing next to you, I get how Steve used to feel standing next to me."

"Tiny," Hulk chuckled, then reached up with his massive arms. His fingertips still fell short of the ceiling, but his head was considerably higher than usual.

"Updating parameters," said JARVIS. "New parameters sent to Fabrication. Resume demolition."

"Okay, Bucky and I are working on the right side. Hulk, can you take the top part? You can reach it easier," said Iron Man.

Hulk reached overhead and gripped the top of the doorway. "This?"

"Yeah, that. Break it off so there's no more red line left. I wanna make it higher. We'll take it clear to the ceiling and put in a bit of transom window, but I'll clear the last part with a saw," said Iron Man.

"That will look nice," said Phil.

"Yeah, and a working transom will give us more airflow control between kitchen and living room without having to use the main vents," said Iron Man.

"Uh huh," said Hulk. He worked quite carefully, removing bits of overhead wall while Iron Man and Bucky reduced the right side.

"You know, this is really helpful practice," Bucky said thoughtfully. "Used to do a lot of search-and-rescue in the war. Steve was always getting pinned under something, and Dum-Dum, do not even get me started! I lost count of how many times we had to dig him out of buildings he'd dropped on himself. That's delicate work sometimes, not just heavy lifting. It isn't always easy gauging my strength now, especially on the left."

Iron Man nodded, all engineer for a moment. "Yeah, I can see that. If you need more practice, I can make it happen," he offered. "There are several properties where I used to do weapons testing and the like. We could bury some crash-test dummies for you find."

Phil chuckled. "I'm sure Clint and Natasha would be delighted to volunteer. They've posed as victims in SHIELD training exercises. No point letting Clint play on the search side, he's too fast; and Natasha excels at hiding so she's a favorite mock-victim."

"Hulk play too? Bucky teach?" the green giant asked. "Hulk like rescue."

Everyone looked at him, a little surprised, but it made sense. Hulk's interests were rapidly expanding beyond smashing things. "I approve this training plan," said Phil.

"Sure, Hulk, I'll teach you," Bucky said.

"If we can convince Bruce to let him out," said Iron Man.

"I'll talk with Bruce about it," Phil said. Bruce was notoriously reluctant to surrender control outside of combat, but a controlled training session would be both safe and beneficial.

With three superheroes working together, they demolished the rest of the doorway in just a few minutes. Bucky demonstrated his technique for edging, and the other two carefully pinched off bits of wall until the hole was fairly even.

"Okay, guys, that looks great. I'll just trim it up with a saw and then we can clear away the debris," said Iron Man.

Phil was fascinated to see that this suit actually _had_ a saw incorporated into the right arm. Was that standard, in case it was needed for search-and-rescue after a battle? Or had Tony actually built a suit for this sort of purpose? Phil didn't know, but it was an interesting thing to consider.

Looking around, he saw that plenty of debris had fallen -- or been kicked -- away from the work area. Phil fetched the long-handled dustpan and a broom, then began sweeping up the smaller fragments of wall. Bucky and Hulk noticed. A murmur of conversation, then Bucky brought over the big work buckets to hold the rubbish. He and Hulk picked up the bigger pieces. There was no point mopping or dusting until all the construction was complete, but at least this way nobody would be stepping on the loose pieces.

"Okay, folks, that's it for now," Iron Man said as he shut off the saw.

"It looks good," Phil said. He made short work of the last few trimmings.

Hulk turned to Iron Man and said, "Hug for Tony." They hugged, and then Hulk said, "Hug for JARVIS," repeating the motion.

Phil was stunned. This mode of connection had never occurred to him, but then Hulk was far more tactile than Phil.

"Group hug," Bucky said, piling into the embrace, and Phil quickly followed suit.

"JARVIS, are you getting this?" Phil asked as he wrapped himself around the red-and-gold armor.

"Yes," JARVIS said, his voice thrumming with emotion.

"Hug from JARVIS," Iron Man announced, and carefully hugged each of them in turn.

After that, Hulk returned to Bruce, who promptly slumped onto Phil.

"Tired?" Phil asked, settling Bruce into a comfortable grip. The transformation took less energy without a fight, but still wore them out.

"Hungry," Bruce said.

"Shall I send a lunch cart to your quarters?" JARVIS offered.

"Yeah," Bruce said. "Comfort food, you pick."

"Make it a double. I'll walk Bruce back to his place," said Phil. They had all come to rely on JARVIS to provide meals when they didn't feel like cooking, and by now he knew everyone's preferences and dietary needs quite well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tall people often slouch to hide their height](https://cheshirefitnesszone.com/a-brief-guide-to-standing-straight-for-tall-people/) \-- or simply reach things designed for shorter people -- which makes accurate measurements difficult.
> 
> [Transom windows](https://www.bobvila.com/articles/transom-windows/) over doors improve light and ventilation. In this case, the transom and sidelights also make it easier to adjust the size of the doorway later without needing to rip out the wall again.
> 
> [Search and rescue](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Search_and_rescue) involves finding injured or lost people, especially after a disaster. _The Avengers_ movie actually included snippets of the team locating civilians, protecting them from the Chitauri, and evacuating them from the battleground. Exercises often include staging a disaster scene (such as a [factory explosion](https://www.fema.gov/media-library-data/1449859136706-349c3a9658f3cdf0ab1ed278b354ed09/cert_fullscale_02_508_110515.pdf) or a [tornado](https://www.fema.gov/media-library-data/1449859136716-349c3a9658f3cdf0ab1ed278b354ed09/cert_fullscale_04_508_110615.pdf)) with rubble and volunteer victims. This can be extra exciting if you have theatrical volunteers to assist with setting, makeup, and dramatic performances. At SHIELD, these exercises are very popular with the Distractions department setting the scene.


	3. The Events of Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Bruce talk about what has happened.

When they reached Bruce's door, a meal cart sat waiting for them. Wisps of fragrant steam escaped from the cover.

"Oh, that smells _so_ good," Bruce said as he opened the door, still leaning on Phil.

The cart rolled smoothly behind Phil as he towed it inside. When he lifted the cover, he found a basket of herbal bread sticks and a pot of soup. _Creamy Chicken and Wild Rice Soup with Herb & Garlic Bread Sticks,_ read the small card. Phil dished the soup into two bowls and then put a few bread sticks on each plate. "Here you go," he said.

"Thanks," Bruce said as he accepted his.

They ate in companionable silence for a while. After years of combat experience, stakeouts, and trips to inhospitable places, they had both learned to savor the pleasures of a simple meal. The soup was warm and rich, the bread sticks chewy with a green note from the herbs.

After they finished eating, Phil stacked the empty serving dishes back on the cart and left it outside the door for retrieval. Then he asked Bruce, "Are you up to reviewing the events of yesterday?"

Bruce shuffled in his seat. "I don't know ... I guess ... if I have to?"

"The team will be debriefing this afternoon," Phil said. "I thought you might like to view the footage first, in private."

"Yeah, that's ... probably a good idea," Bruce sighed.

"Hulk did _very_ well, both yesterday and today," Phil said encouragingly. "I'm quite proud of him." He didn't add that Bruce should be proud of Hulk too.

Bruce nodded, though. "He didn't hurt anyone. I remember that much."

"Hulk asked to help today, too," said Phil.

"He didn't fight with me," Bruce agreed. "He seems to be doing that less. I suppose we must be doing _something_ right."

Phil resisted the temptation to cheer and punch the air. "I think so too."

"Come on, then," said Bruce. "We can watch the footage in the living room."

It was quiet and comfortable there, with a large viewscreen that Bruce often used to critique Hulk's appearances. JARVIS showed the recording. Hulk must have given him permission for it at some point.

"I've never seen anything like that before," Bruce said, watching Hulk shelter Bucky against the wall. "He always reacted violently to threats against me."

"Hulk is quite protective of his teammates," JARVIS said. "I can show you further examples after this one."

Phil nodded. "I've seen it too, especially with Hawkeye, because he works up high and sometimes has to jump for safety," he said. "Keep watching, Bruce. Does anything seem remotely familiar?"

"Just snatches, from what I remember -- wait." Bruce cocked his head. "Okay, that's odd. It reminds me a bit of Betty. The way Hulk is, um, cuddling Bucky and talking him down. Sometimes she did that for me when things got too intense, back in college."

"Hulk is mimicking Betty's handler style?" Phil said, leaning forward. "That's very interesting."

A minute later, Bruce frowned. "That status check ... it sounds like they've been doing it for a while."

"That is correct," said JARVIS. "At first, Hulk had difficulty parsing his environment and its hazards upon emerging. It reminded me of how some others experience disorientation upon waking from restless sleep."

"Yeah, it's ... you're not wrong," Bruce said. "Waking up, or switching places, is hard on both of us more often than not."

"Hulk and I discussed the matter, then developed protocols to assist him in making swift assessments of environment and threat level," said JARVIS. "Until recently, he has requested a high level of discretion to avoid upsetting you."

Bruce scruffed a hand through his hair. "Probably a good idea."

"Hulk is making great progress," Phil said. "Compare yesterday with that time you dropped a blender on your foot. He's learning to distinguish accidental harm from deliberate threat."

"Never thought I'd see the day, but yeah," said Bruce. "Yesterday was awful, but it could've been a whole lot worse."

"It wasn't really your fault," Phil reminded him.

They watched as Hulk lifted Bucky, carefully squeezed through the door, and carried him into the living room. The camera shifted to show Hulk settling Bucky gently onto the couch.

"Well, huh," said Bruce. "Now he's copying _me."_

"How so?" Phil wondered.

"I've done a lot of back-alley health care in places where most people can't reach a real doctor," said Bruce. "I guess Hulk has seen me carrying people, taking care of them, when they can't move well."

"That makes sense," Phil said. "He's very protective and nurturing."

Bruce rubbed a hand over his face. "I am having a hard time processing that concept."

"Don't push yourself too hard," Phil said. "Just observe. You can't make good assessments without good data."

They watched Bucky's crying and guilt trip. It was uncomfortable to see again, but from this perspective, Phil could see more of Hulk's response now that Buck didn't need immediate care. It was impressive how much Hulk had learned about emotional support and possibly even psychology.

Curious, Phil took out his Starkphone and checked personnel records. Sure enough, Bruce had been consuming some of Dr. Samson's video lectures, and rather more of the alternative exercises for self-regulation and emotional intelligence. Hulk must have absorbed them too.

"Anyhow, we need to do more to help Bucky feel like a member of the team," said Bruce. "He shouldn't have to worry about getting kicked out. Bucky is Steve's brother and one of us now."

"That, too, is a work in progress," Phil said. "If you think of more ways to include Bucky, that would help."

"I'll do my best," Bruce said. Then he laughed outright at Bucky referring to Hulk as "tiny."

"Nicknames build connections," Phil said mildly.

"So I've heard," said Bruce. "JARVIS, did my tie-dye lab coats arrive?"

"Yes. I had them delivered to the lab supply area," said JARVIS.

"Can I get those sent to ... where are we even meeting?" Bruce said. "The common floor is a mess."

"We're using a conference room on the next floor," Phil said. "The Tower has plenty of them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Instant Pot Creamy Chicken And Wild Rice Soup](https://www.foodiecrush.com/creamy-chicken-wild-rice-soup/) is one of many [comforting soup recipes](https://www.foodiecrush.com/30-best-comforting-soup-recipes/). Enjoy it with [Herb & Garlic Bread Sticks](https://anitasorganic.com/breads-loaves/herb-garlic-bread-sticks/). You can use pretty much any herb blend you like, fresh or dried, to make bread sticks.
> 
> [Derealization](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Derealization) and [disorientation](https://www.joinwana.com/symptoms/disorientation/) are [dissociative symptoms](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dissociation_\(psychology\)) commonly [associated with traumatic stress](https://www.verywellmind.com/how-trauma-can-lead-to-dissociative-disorders-2797534). Most of the Avengers experience challenges in this area, which is why JARVIS has a whole set of parameters for handling it that can be adapted to individual needs. [Grounding techniques](https://www.beautyafterbruises.org/blog/grounding101), such as reciting date and location, can help people to reconnect.
> 
> [Nicknames](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nickname) increase [human bonding](https://www.elitedaily.com/p/relationship-pet-names-actually-make-your-bond-stronger-a-new-study-finds-13221520). Bucky and Tony are particularly prone to use nicknames, often ridiculous ones.


	4. Down to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers meet to discuss what happened with Bucky and Hulk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The notes are long, so some appear here.
> 
> [Tie-dyed lab coats](https://midsci.com/images/items/LBCTSM_series_Tie-dyed_Laboratory_Coats_LG.jpg) are [available](https://midsci.com/item/ASTIEDYELABCOATS/Tie-Dyed-Lab-Coats/).
> 
> [Meditation](http://www.aboutmeditation.org/) comes in [many types](http://liveanddare.com/types-of-meditation/) and offers [plenty of benefits](https://www.scienceofpeople.com/meditation-benefits/). There are [simple](http://www.wikihow.com/Meditate) and [comprehensive](http://www.how-to-meditate.org/) instructions on how to meditate. [Mindfulness](https://www.mind.org.uk/information-support/drugs-and-treatments/mindfulness/) and [Relaxation](https://www.healthdirect.gov.au/relaxation) support mental health.

"Yeah, that'll do. I want to give Bucky a chance to look at the new tie-dye and see if it feels safer to him," said Bruce.

"I will send someone to transfer the package," said JARVIS. "Do you wish to see other examples of Hulk protecting teammates on missions?"

Bruce hesitated, then said, "Go ahead. I may not be comfortable with it, but I need to know what's going on with him."

JARVIS showed a carefully curated series of clips in which Hulk behaved quite far from what Bruce had come to expect. First Hulk bounded through a hail of rockets to smash the launcher targeting Iron Man. Then he helped Captain America shield civilians from an acid attack. A daring mid-air grab of Hawkeye made Bruce catch his breath. Hulk followed that with a complicated maneuver involving several teammates. At one point he picked up a short bus full of children and _carried_ it, passengers and all, to the perimeter.

"That's ... that's a lot to take in," Bruce said faintly at the end of the show.

"Take your time," Phil said. "You don't have to process everything at once. Just include these datapoints in future calculations as best you can."

"I think," Bruce said, "I had better meditate before attempting a team meeting on the same topic."

"Of course," Phil said. "JARVIS, please push the time an hour later and inform the other attendees."

"Half an hour," JARVIS said. "Another delay had already been requested, but I did not wish to interrupt an ongoing conversation to announce it."

"Very well, thank you for the update," said Phil. He felt a bit restless himself. "I believe I'll take a brisk walk."  
The Tower was excellent for that. It had plenty of hallways, although only a few of them were marked with tape to show the distance of various routes. There was a jogging track in the gym, too, but Phil didn't want to work up a sweat, just walk off the jitters. Stairs, however, were perfectly fine for this purpose and the service staff were used to seeing him there. Phil lapped a few floors and their connecting stairwells until he unwound.

By then it was time to head for the meeting room. When Phil arrived, most of the Avengers were already there. Tony was sprawled sideways in his chair with his legs over the arm, playing a game on his Starkphone. Clint was trying to write his name on the ceiling, with suction cup darts, blindfolded.

"You've written _'Clit,'_ you idiot," Tony said without looking up.

"Dammit," Clint muttered.

Phil cleared his throat. "Could we get down to business, please?"

"Nope, because my favorite blueberry muffin isn't here yet," Tony said.

"I'm here, I'm here," Bruce said as he scurried in. "I'm not late, am I?"

Phil checked his watch. There was still almost a minute to the hour. "No, you're not late," he said.

Tony sat up, feet thumping to the floor. "Can we open the mystery box now?" he said. "Because I'm dying to know what it is. Is it a bomb? Can we defuse it together? I hope so because that would be awesome."

"It's not a bomb, Tony," said Bruce, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Then what is it?" Tony said. "Is it food? I already ate lunch but if it's chocolate I could probably wedge it in. Or alcohol. I always have room for more booze."

"It's not edible," said Bruce. He looked at Bucky, then looked away. "This is something I mentioned needing yesterday."

"Oh," said Bucky, and pressed his back against his chair.

"You don't have to open the box if you don't want to," Bruce said. "I just thought you might like to see an example so you wouldn't be startled later."

"Yeah, surprises tend to be bad now," Bucky muttered.

"You want me to open it for you?" Steve offered, flicking out his pocketknife.

"Please," said Bucky.

Steve made short work of the tape, then unfolded the flaps. "Wow, that's _really_ bright."

"The instructions said to rinse the fabric with a splash of vinegar, and wash it separately the first time to get the extra dye out," Bruce said. "So the color might fade a little bit."

Bucky leaned over to peek at it. "Yeah," he said. "That does help. There is no way I could mistake that for being something out of Russia. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help," said Bruce.

Bucky lifted a lab coat out of the box. The shoulders and one sleeve were red, the chest and other arm covered in a spiraling rainbow of colors. "I remember this," his whispered. "No. Not this. Something like this, shorter."

"A T-shirt, maybe?" said Betty. "That's what people usually tie-dye."

"Yes. Shirts. Lots of people, all different colors, but not quite this bright," Bucky said thoughtfully. His flesh hand stroked the fabric. "I remember a smell, too. Smoke. Not woodsmoke. More like burning leaves, or lawn clippings."

Bruce's eyebrows went up. "That sounds like marijuana."

"Perhaps," said Bucky. "I liked it. I felt calmer. It was nice while it lasted." Then he sighed. "My handlers did not like that I felt that way. They wiped me and sent me back out. I didn't even remember it until now."

"Sounds like the sixties," Tony said. "Why would you be awake in the sixties?"

"To kill people," Bucky said. "One of them was a president. I only found out later, when I was trying to put the pieces together."

"Kennedy," Phil said quietly.

"I think so. I don't really remember much," said Bucky.

"Man, nobody remembers the sixties much," said Tony.

"If you say so," Bucky said, but he hadn't stopped stroking the tie-dye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Predictability and choice](https://www.echotraining.org/support-trauma-survivor-infographic/) are important for trauma recovery. Many survivors dislike surprises.
> 
> [Tie-dye actually goes back thousands of years](https://www.theadairgroup.com/blog/2018/12/04/the-history-of-the-tie-dye-shirt/), although a more modern boom emerged in the 1960s. Tie-dye patterns come in many styles, from simple to complex. [Tie-dye](https://www.parents.com/fun/arts-crafts/kid/tie-dye-with-kids/) makes a [fun summer activity with kids](https://feltmagnet.com/textiles-sewing/How-to-Tie-Dye-T-Shirts-With-Kids-A-Fun-Summer-Activity). These [instructions](https://www.dharmatrading.com/techniques/tiedye/tie-dye-instructions.html) are in text for [wet vs. dry](https://theidleman.com/manual/advice/tie-dye-home/) and [quick-and-easy tie-dye](https://www.wikihow.com/Tie-Dye-a-Shirt-the-Quick-and-Easy-Way). Some places have massive collections of patterns including more complicated ones: [16 patterns](http://www.bystephanielynn.com/2015/06/tie-dye-folding-techniques-16-vibrant-tie-dye-patterns-tiedyeyoursummer.html), [26 patterns](https://www.favecrafts.com/Tie-Dye/How-to-Make-Tie-Dye-Shirts-26-DIY-Ideas), [47 patterns](https://www.guidepatterns.com/47-cool-tie-dye-shirt-patterns.php), [65 patterns](https://ideas4diy.com/diy-tie-dye-shirt-patterns-with-instructions), and [100 patterns](https://www.favecrafts.com/Tie-Dye/Tie-Dye-Techniques-and-Patterns). There is of course some overlap, but they all have some different stuff.
> 
> Other instructions come in visual form. Here are some for [tie-dye six ways](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-jy-1CgX3kms/UwPauXhWT5I/AAAAAAAACac/5sf9nxTey7U/s1600/Tulip-how-to-tie-dye.jpg), [basic patterns I](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/91AhiFNGZSL._SL1500_.jpg), and [basic patterns II](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/eb/40/38/eb4038234c5002acf5ac11500d33f7c1.jpg). See individual instructions for[ bullseye](http://tse4.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.SrAEuolm7A6kgQDbKL69cwHaPE), [heart with rubber band](https://larrymarotta.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/09/heart-tie-dye-unique-we-ac29dc2a4-this-tulip-tie-dye-project-so-easy-the-look-find-tons-of-heart-tie-dye.jpg), [heart stitched](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/814xTk+CPXL.jpg), [kaleidoscope](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/33/b3/13/33b3139688de4554229b593f18300e42.jpg), [mandala](http://www.pburch.net/dyeing/FAQ/mandalafold.shtml), [spiral 6 ways](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/67/1c/0f/671c0f98c0ce5ac719208ab725dea2a7.jpg), [double double](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d3/a4/d1/d3a4d149b47c8bb095ce9d38651178be.jpg), [rainbow spiral](http://www.deafwestbigriver.com/wp-content/uploads/how-to-tie-dye-learn-how-to-tie-dye-a-rainbow-spiral-swirl-pattern-how-to-fold.jpg), and [rainbow stripes](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/56/b3/cd/56b3cd54d3d30b5409d86af00e56c5d5.jpg). 
> 
> Most types of fabric dye [need to soak in vinegar](https://www.hunker.com/13422444/how-to-soak-tie-dye-in-vinegar-after-dying) to set the colors, but others don't. I always soak new-bought tie-dye in vinegar and water before washing, because people don't always bother with that step before selling it. 
> 
> [The 1960s](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1960s) featured dramatic cultural changes. These include a [thriving counterculture](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Counterculture_of_the_1960s) with [psychoactive drugs](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Counterculture_of_the_1960s#Marijuana,_LSD,_and_other_recreational_drugs), and [multiple assassinations](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1960s#Assassinations_and_attempts).
> 
> [Marijuana](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cannabis_\(drug\)) is an [entheogenic herb](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Entheogen) with psychotropic effects. [Its benefits](https://www.healtheuropa.eu/health-benefits-of-cannabis/92499/) are especially [helpful in treating traumatic stress](https://www.cannamd.com/how-medical-marijuana-helps-ptsd/).


	5. Exploring Further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Bucky talk about possible herbal relief of traumatic stress symptoms. Then Bucky and Steve get into an argument about past choices.

"Let's get back to the part where _marijuana actually works for you,"_ Bruce said. "I had no idea. You've been so anxious about drugs of any kind, I haven't wanted to push, I don't blame you. But if you remember the smell of grass burning and then feeling calm, I think that is absolutely worth exploring further."

"I don't know ..." Bucky hedged.

"I have a selection from mild to heavy-duty," said Bruce.

"And if you don't like his medical-style stuff, I have some more of the fun stuff too," Tony added. "Sometimes the arc's a real bitch, not to mention shit like Afghanistan, and occasionally getting stoned out of my mind helps."

"I'll think about it," Bucky said.

"At least we solved the coat problem," Tony said. "It'll be fun wearing tie-dye around the lab."

"Reminds me of my circus days," Clint said.

"Your costume was purple," Natasha pointed out.

"The Amazing Hawkeye's costume was purple," said Clint. "Before that, I worked with the liberty act, which was better than the clown act, which was better than shoveling shit like I started out. Anyhow, the liberty girls wore pink and white, so the ringmaster put me in a rainbow bodysuit for contrast."

Tony snickered. "Well, ace is on the rainbow spectrum somewhere, isn't it?"

"They didn't know that back then," Clint said, rolling his eyes. "Hell, I didn't even know it when I was that young."

"Perhaps we could get back to the topic at hand," Phil suggested. "Bruce and I have reviewed the footage from yesterday. He acknowledges that Hulk acted protectively. Does anyone else have something to add?"

Bucky raised a hand. "I really like the idea of training," he said. "Tony says that he has places safe enough for major weapon testing. That ought to be fine even for someone as volatile as me. As we just saw, Hulk's control is better than mine, so I'd be happy to teach him some search-and-rescue skills."

"Sure, I've got several sites that should work great for that," said Tony. "JARVIS and I can help too, he's got some great algorithms for calculating which grid to use when."

"Training would help team bonding," Phil said. He gave Bruce a significant look.

"I don't know, it could be dangerous," Bruce said, shifting in his seat.

"So?" Steve said. "We're Avengers. Our dayjob is dangerous. If something goes wrong in training, we'll deal with it, like we did yesterday."

Bruce shook his head. "You don't understand. The Other Guy is ... different. He doesn't process things the same way a normal person does."

"Yeah, he gets hypersensitive on some missions, but we can get a handle on it better now than we could before," Clint said. "He hasn't run off recently.

"That ... what?" Bruce said, baffled.

"I think he's got sensory issues or something. If not that, close to it. Hulk may be bulletproof but sometimes bright lights or loud noises really bother him," Clint said, then shrugged. "It's no big deal. When he seems like he's having a bad day, we just buffer for him as best we can. Besides, punching things seems to make him feel better."

"He is ... sensitive," Bruce admitted. "He's just, I don't know, all survival instincts and no forethought."

"That is not quite correct," JARVIS said. "Hulk asked me to take steps to avoid distressing you. That means he not only knows what kind of things upset you, he can predict likely problems in the future and he cares enough to make an effort to avoid them."

"Point," Bruce said. "But he still thinks with his instincts."

"Okay, what kind of instincts?" Steve said. "I know mine are more sensitive than they used to be, but that doesn't make me aggressive or dangerous."

"I am, though," said Bucky. "My instincts are ... predatory."

"Mine also," said Natasha.

"It seems that the Serum in its variations has different effects on different people, but those effects show a related pattern," Phil observed.

"Good becomes great, bad becomes worse," Steve murmured. "It doesn't really change people so much as it magnifies what's already there."

"It sure as hell changed Blonsky," said Bruce. "He turned into the Abomination, and believe me, that thing was not human."

"I've seen the videos of that," said Steve. "Think about it. Hulk looks like a giant primate, thinking with his ape-brain; while Blonsky turned into something more reptilian, thinking with his lizard-brain."

"Huh," said Bruce. "I hadn't thought about like that, but yeah, that does fit. How did Blonsky wind up turning into a lizard, though?"

"Maybe it's the formula," Bucky said. "They had to have messed with it."

"They didn't _have_ the formula," Steve snapped. "They had some nonsense cobbled together from my samples, or worse, something they filched from HYDRA."

Bucky leaned against Steve, muttering under his breath. Steve whispered back. Phil couldn't understand much of it, just that Bucky asked Steve about some of the things Steve had said to Bruce yesterday. During the war, Steve and Bucky had only talked a little bit about what happened to them, because Steve's was new and classified while Bucky didn't know much about Hydra. Now Bucky was trying to put the pieces together.

Suddenly the volume shot way up. "So let me get this straight," Bucky said. "You volunteered for an experimental procedure by the same guy who was behind Red Skull?"

"That wasn't his fault, it --" Steve began.

"Are you fucking _insane?"_ Bucky yelled. "He could have _killed_ you, or worse!"

"I trusted him," Steve said calmly. "I still do."

"What about Red Skull? Jeeze, Steve, you saw that freak yourself, we both did! What if you'd ended up like him?" Bucky said, waving his hands in the air.

"I didn't. I wouldn't. It's all about what kind of person you are," Steve said.

"It was still a hell of a risk. You shouldn't have done it," Bucky said. He lunged out of his char to pace the room in tight, agitated loops.

Phil sat still, watching Bucky move. Bruce slumped in his seat, trying to disappear as much as possible. Bucky paid no attention to him.

"I knew it was a risk. I chose to take it. I'm okay with it," Steve said.

"Well _I'm_ not okay with it!" Bucky said.

Steve caught him by the shoulders and held him close. "I know. I'm sorry. It had to be my choice, though, and it's worked out well for me," Steve said. "No creepy skull-head, just me."

Bucky cupped a hand against Steve's face. "You got lucky," said Bucky, trying not to cry.

"Yeah, I did," Steve said. "I owe a lot of that to you. I don't think I would've been a good candidate without you."

Bucky huffed against his shoulder. "What's that supposed to mean?" he said.

"It means that Dr. Erskine just finished what you started, gave me the outside to match my inside," Steve said. "He _died_ because of that. I loved him, and I miss him. So don't badmouth him, okay? It breaks my heart to hear that."

"I'll try," Bucky said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Horse acts in a circus](https://www.thecircusunicorn.com/blog/2019/5/31/k46v80y2185tgdsm0vi3cou47gv9ev) can take different forms. A liberty act involves horses without riders. The horses may have minimal tack or none at all. They are typically directed by one or more handlers on the ground. Trick riding can involve a wider range of tack, or again, none at all. One or more riders do stunts on top of the horses. Sometimes the same handlers and horses do both types of act or a combination act. They may have a senior or junior individual who is dressed differently than the rest of the team and has a different role.
> 
> [The rainbow flag](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rainbow_flag_\(LGBT\)) has come to represent the whole [QUILTBAG](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/QUILTBAG). [Asexuality](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asexuality) has [a flag](http://www.asexualityarchive.com/the-asexuality-flag/) striped in black, gray, white, and purple.
> 
> [Sensory issues](https://www.understood.org/en/learning-thinking-differences/child-learning-disabilities/sensory-processing-issues/understanding-sensory-processing-issues) can lead to [sensory-seeking or sensory-avoiding behaviors](https://www.understood.org/en/learning-thinking-differences/child-learning-disabilities/sensory-processing-issues/sensory-seeking-and-sensory-avoiding-what-you-need-to-know). The cause may lie in the sensory organs, how the brain interprets those signals, or a combination of the two. For instance, some people have sensitive skin that gets a rash or scratches easily under coarse fabric, while other people feel sore or itchy in coarse fabric but show no physical skin changes. It can even fluctuate, with the same stimulus pleasing or acceptable or unbearable at different times, sometimes shifting without warning. In any case, [sensory issues can make life miserable](https://www.ucsf.edu/news/2018/06/410786/unbearable-sensation-being-living-sensory-processing-disorder). There are [ways to cope with them](https://www.understood.org/en/learning-thinking-differences/child-learning-disabilities/sensory-processing-issues/sensory-processing-issues-strategies-you-can-try-at-home). This may overlap with, but is not the same as, having [super-senses](https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/blog/sensorium/201609/super-senses). It depends on how accurate the information is and how well the person can process it, but in general a person with exceptional senses tends to feel overwhelmed before someone with average or weak senses. 
> 
> Bruce-and-Hulk have sensory issues which vary slightly over the different iterations, but are pretty consistent. _The Avengers_ canonized this with, "I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare." The way I read it is twofold: shifting form can cause erratic fluctuations in sensitivity and processing, while Hulk's keener senses and emotional-intuitive perspective make it harder for him to regulate that input with logic. So sometimes he can use his keen senses, and other times the whole world just hurts and he wants to smash everything.
> 
> The brain structure of _Homo sapiens_ has evolved over time, with [different layers](https://conflictresearchgroupintl.com/the-second-model-lizard-monkey-and-the-human-brain-rory-miller/) sometimes referred to as the lizard brain, ape brain, and human brain. Bruce-and-Hulk tend to divide along forebrain and hindbrain: Bruce is logical and verbal, while Hulk is concerned with the emotional and survival aspects. Hulk is literally powered by emotions, because fear and anger bring him out and make him stronger. The Abomination is all survival, very reptilian.


	6. Happy and Relaxed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the meeting adjourns, Phil spars with Happy. Clint and JARVIS are getting closer together too. Finally, the Avengers watch a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ends "Coming in from the Cold: Monday: Renovations," originally [posted on Dreamwidth](https://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/12783656.html). I hope that you've enjoyed it.
> 
> A note on feedback: While it's not necessary to comment on every post I make, remember that I don't know who reads/likes things if nobody says anything. Particularly on long stories, I've discovered that I get antsy if there's nothing but crickets chirping for several posts. So it helps to give me feedback at least once, even if it's just "I like this" or "This one doesn't grab me." First and last episodes are ideal if you rarely feel inspired to comment in the middle.
> 
> I also have a list of [favorite photogenic scenes](https://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/9313791.html) from the whole series for fanartists to consider, partly compiled from audience requests.

Meanwhile, Tony and Bruce both looked like they had exceeded their capacity of emotional drama for the day. _Can we go now?_ Tony mouthed at Phil, giving him a desperate look.

Phil sighed. They hadn't managed as much discussion of Hulk's accomplishments as he hoped they would, but that wasn't going to happen now. "Meeting adjourned," he conceded.

The Avengers scrambled for the door. Tony and Bruce nearly got stuck in it together, then squirmed loose. Bruce headed for the lab, while Tony headed for the common floor, presumably to finish renovations. Steve and Bucky clung to each other as they left, still bickering quietly.

Shaking his head, Phil went to the gym. He could use something solid and practical after the ups and downs of team dynamics today. This time, he changed into workout clothes first. He started by stretching out. Then he ran the obstacle course a few times.

Phil was pondering what to do next when Happy came in. "Sparring match?" Phil offered, and Happy accepted. They had discovered they were pretty evenly matched if Phil kept one hand behind his back. Happy might not be as formidable as the Avengers, but he practiced with them, and it showed. Also his punches _counted_ when he managed to connect with them, even wearing padded gloves.

By the time they finished, Phil was soaked in sweat. He had won two falls out of three, and he pressed an ice pack to his bruised ribs where Happy had landed a couple of punches. "Good match, thanks," said Phil.

"Any time," Happy said, grinning.

Phil showered off, then changed back into his suit. He was tucking a fresh ice pack under his shirt when JARVIS chimed for attention. "What?" said Phil.

"Clint is ordering pizzas and would like to know if you want some," JARVIS said. "The door is done, but the kitchen hasn't been fully cleaned yet -- the night crew will take care of that -- so the plan is just pizzas in the living room for whoever wants them."

"I'm in," Phil said. "No special order, I'll just have some of whatever shows up." The Avengers had diverse tastes in pizza, but there were always old favorites in the spread along with interesting new things to try. Phil toweled his damp hair one last time, then combed it into place. There wasn't much of it, so it dried fast.

Phil headed to the common floor. When he got there, he found that the new doors were done. They were made primarily of the same unbreakable material that Tony used to make dishes. The French doors were clear with frosted patterns, while the sidelights and transom window were frosted with clear patterns. The effect was charming.

Then Phil noticed that the couch was already occupied. Clint looked happy and relaxed in a way that Phil has rarely seen before. If it had been anyone else, Phil would have thought he'd gone out and gotten lucky. "What put you in such a good mood?" Phil asked.

Clint smiled, slow and sweet. "JARVIS. Well ... me and JARVIS. You know, _together."_

"Really?" Phil said, raising his eyebrows. "What about it?"

"We really like each other," Clint said. "JARVIS and I got to talking today, after the rainbow-costume remark. I hadn't thought about it much before, him being asexual. He is though. It's nice knowing another ace."

"I'm glad to hear that," Phil said.

"You know what we like best about this?" Clint said. "There's no pressure. He knows I'm not going to ask him for things he can't give or doesn't want to. I know he's not going to bug me for sex, because he doesn't have anything to do it with."

"That's good to hear. How well do you match on what you want from a relationship?" Phil asked.

"Pretty well, I think," Clint said. "We're so different, it avoids a lot of potential conflict because he's a cyber person and I'm a primate person. But we want most of the same things. Friendship, contact comfort. JARVIS is still trying to figure out how he feels about romance. I can take it or leave it, so we're good either way."

"You've been reading _Intellectual Foreplay_ together, haven't you," Phil guessed.

Clint's cheeks pinked. "Yeah, we have. It's great."

"Then I'm happy for you," Phil said. "Just keep an eye on what you're doing where, so Bucky doesn't wind up telling you to get a room. You know how he gets about public displays of intimacy."

Clint chuckled. "We'll try not to get caught doing it on the couch," he said.

Tony and Bruce came in from the back, freshly showered and still damp, arguing amiably over what movie to watch. Finally Tony held out a fist and said, "Rock Paper Scissors Lizard Spock?"

"You're on," Bruce said, but he threw Spock to Tony's paper and lost.

Tony looked at Steve and Bucky, who had just come in with an armload of pizza boxes. "JARVIS, put on _Jurassic Park_. Bucky has been wanting to watch that ever since Clint mentioned the velociraptors."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Bruce said. "That move has an awful lot of triggers."

"So?" Tony said. "The dinosaurs are fucking awesome, and JARVIS can cut out the icky bits."

"There won't be much left of the plot if he does that," Bruce said.

"Who watches dinosaur movies for the plot?" Clint said, grabbing a pizza.

"He's got you there," said Tony.

"Bucky, how do you feel about this?" Phil asked.

"I'd really like to see the dinosaurs. Clint made them sound interesting. I don't care too much about the plot," said Bucky. "Tony's right, JARVIS can cut out the bad parts. He knows all of us well enough to do a good job of it."

"That sounds reasonable," Phil said as he claimed a slice of mushroom pizza and sat down on the couch. "Go ahead."

Bruce had been right, of course -- once JARVIS cut out all the lab scenes and other probable triggers, there wasn't much left of the plot. A few lines of narration replaced each deleted scene, though, so that helped. The dinosaurs were as amazing as they had been the first time Phil saw them.

Bucky loved the dinosaurs, and kept exchanging grins with Steve every time a new one appeared. They really were much more detailed and realistic than anything from the 1940s. Neither of them minded the fragmentary plot. Bucky just appreciated the velociraptors, even though the other Avengers couldn't stop kibbitzing about the best ways to kill them.

Phil smiled and snuggled a little deeper into the couch. For all its ups and downs, it had been a productive day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Asexuality](https://www.asexuality.org/?q=overview.html) is part of the [acespec](https://medium.com/matthews-place/what-you-need-to-know-about-the-asexual-spectrum-6ac4a2f55825). Asexual people can have [various relationships](https://www.asexuality.org/?q=relationship.html). Clint and JARVIS seem to be leaning [queerplatonic](http://wiki.asexuality.org/Queerplatonic), though indeterminate on romance as yet.
> 
> [Intellectual Foreplay](http://evehogan.com/index.php/books-and-products/intellectual-foreplay/) is a book of deep relationship questions. Note: for demifolk, romantic asexuals, and other less-carnal orientations, this often parses are hardcore pr0n. If you're really into emotional intimacy rather than squishing bits together, consider your environment before indulging. Everyone has things that really excite them, just not all the same things.
> 
> [Rock Paper Scissors Lizard Spock](https://bigbangtheory.fandom.com/wiki/Rock,_Paper,_Scissors,_Lizard,_Spock) is an expansion of [Rock Paper Scissors](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rock_paper_scissors). This version minimizes the chance of a tie, but is simple enough for most people to use and remember. Note Tony's canny strategy: when playing against a nerd, Paper is an excellent choice, as nerds often throw Spock by preference. [Larger versions](https://www.umop.com/rps.htm) also exist. Of these, [RPS-15](https://www.umop.com/rps15.htm) is a good set for gifted people, but more complicated than most folks would want to use. [RPS-25](https://www.umop.com/rps25.htm) and [RPS-101](https://www.umop.com/rps101.htm) are really for super-intellects. 
> 
> [Jurassic Park](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jurassic_Park_\(film\)) is one of the greatest dinosaur movies of all time.
> 
> [Traumatic stress](https://istss.org/public-resources/trauma-during-adulthood) tends to leave people with [triggers](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trauma_trigger). Despite all the shrinks whining about how bad "avoidance behaviors" are, these are actually critical survival skills. So a key principle of PTSD is "[You don't have to eat the eggplant](https://rachelmanija.dreamwidth.org/506445.html)." Anything you can avoid without serious consequences, you should just avoid, because you can't fight everything at once. It is essential that people with traumatic stress learn to [identify](https://californiahighlandsvistas.com/dual-diagnosis/ptsd-triggers/), [record](https://www.therapyinphiladelphia.com/tips/identifying-your-triggers-with-a-ptsd-trigger-table), and [cope with](https://www.verywellmind.com/ptsd-triggers-and-coping-strategies-2797557) their triggers. There are other tools for [managing traumatic stress](https://www.nami.org/Blogs/NAMI-Blog/October-2020/7-Tools-for-Managing-Traumatic-Stress) and [helping someone else with it](https://www.helpguide.org/articles/ptsd-trauma/helping-someone-with-ptsd.htm).

**Author's Note:**

> Follow the steps to [enlarge an interior doorway](https://homeguides.sfgate.com/make-interior-doorway-bigger-33487.html). The process is a bit more complicated in Avengers Tower due to the extra layers in the wall for privacy and safety, but they have a world-class engineer, so it's no problem.
> 
> [Construction sledgehammers](https://www.chicagotribune.com/consumer-reviews/sns-bestreviews-tools-the-best-sledgehammer-20190806-story.html) range from 2-20 pounds. [Fitness sledgehammers](https://www.ironcompany.com/steel-sledge-hammers-cross-training) range from 10-30 pounds. As a blacksmith and a superhero, Tony feels perfectly comfortable swinging a 20-pound sledge. That much weight would not be necessary for demolishing only drywall, but the protective layers are much tougher.
> 
> For the JARVIS POV of the relationship dynamics in Parts 5-6, see "[Everyone Should be Free to Choose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900056)."


End file.
